


Yo Shorty

by blueberrytobio



Series: Kageyama Being Loved [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, He shrinks the poor child, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kageyama is kinda ooc, M/M, Protective Hinata Shouyou, Protective Karasuno, Shrinking, Small Kageyama Tobio, The pitch of his voice heightens unlike him (:, Tiny Kageyama Tobio, Yeah kags is smol here, hinakage is platonic here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytobio/pseuds/blueberrytobio
Summary: Kageyama never exactly understood the pains of being short. Well, he does now, to an extremely magnified extent. How ironic.or; the twoshot that feeds my need for tiny tobs
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Sugawara Koushi, Kageyama Tobio/Everyone, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Kageyama Being Loved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768705
Comments: 15
Kudos: 303





	Yo Shorty

**Author's Note:**

> i’m just utterly in love at the though of a tiny kageyama running around while karasuno gives him all the love he deserves, let me live ok
> 
> pretty short story, also quite rushed and not as much detail as i would’ve put in if i had more time, but hope you still enjoy!

The sunlight sneaks through his half closed curtains, blinding him so hard that he's one hundred percent sure his retinas are permanently damaged. His house is quiet, his parents both out on their own individual business trips. It's been a few weeks since Kageyama has seen his mother's face, his father had left a couple of days ago when Kageyama had woken up to a couple of 50 dollar bills by his bedside table. Miwa isn't around, unsurprisingly. She moved away years ago after enrolling into university and only visits once every two months.

But something feels off when he attempts to roll off the bed, unwilling to even open his eyes after permanently damaging his retinas, mother nature fucking hates him (he knew that by now after 10 years of being constantly blinded by the sun). And by something, he means everything. The bed feels far too soft to be his own and approximately 10 times longer when he looks down to his toes, he can't seem to feel for his beloved futon, oh and why does the ceiling seem so much higher?

Kageyama sits up with a yawn.

His eyes meet with a room, his room which is magnified and far larger than he remembers. He's not on his bed, no, he's on his pillow.

Kageyama promptly screams.

-

Going to school, though he really has no idea why he even tries at this point, is just as difficult as preparing for school. Sadly, there's no doll sized uniforms, nor did he own any mini school bags that fit someone less than Kageyama-sized. Well, at least his baggy PJs shrinked down along with him. Opening doors was nearby impossible so he opted jumping out the window and kamikazing down to the side of the road into a pile of leaves. Karasuno is a few blocks away from his home thankfully, but one step of mini Kageyama is equivalent to a fifth of normal Kageyama and while he does make an effort to reach school on time, he isn't exactly prepared for emergencies like this where journeys take 5 times longer.

It's a slight shock to realise how little anyone ever looks down in school because somehow, no one has noticed him waddle around their shoes. The teacher marks him as absent even though he's actually sat on his seat still neatly pushed in under his table, quietly listening to his classes. Pulling out human sized chairs was not exactly made for his current predicament, so he settled with staying underneath the table, scribbling whatever notes he could understand on a torn piece of paper with a broken pencil lead.

It's not long before recess arrives, and Kageyama is positively starving to death. He doesn't have money, he can barely hold up an eraser, let alone his wallet. Now all he has to do is find Hina-

"Kageyama! Oi, Kageyama where are you?"

Kageyama squeaks from under the table, drawing the his ironically giant orange friend closer to his seat. Hinata makes some sort of confused sound which sounds more like a dying horse in his opinion and stares at Kageyama's seemingly empty desk.

"Over here, idiot."

Hinata yelps in fear, scrambling behind an empty desk. He shouts profanities to no one in particular and Kageyama wills himself not to screech with his newly found high pitched voice.

"Stop being dumb and pull out my chair, will you?"

Hinata quietens down, he's growing less afraid and more confused. He does as the snappy pitched voice tells him to and drags out the chair.

Oh.

_Oh._

"K-Kage... yama..?"

Hinata stares down at the bite sized boy in awe. His eyes are shiny and face dust pink at the adorable sight. Tiny, tiny little Kageyama, cheeks puffed up in frustration. Miniature Kageyama, crossing his arms and legs all while pouting at the same time.

Surely this is all a dream?

—

It's not a dream. Because there is very much a tiny Kageyama sat on his shoulders, looking around the school as if it were some sort of foreign world to explore. He's nibbling on a piece of milk bread that Hinata had bought for him and very much oblivious to the stares of freaked out students while the duo made their way over to the volleyball court.

They are greeted by screams and Suga cooing.

Tanaka and Nishinoya are cackling, pinching the setter’s cheeks and ruffling his hair with a single finger. They make fun of him a little, treating him like a baby and calling him ‘baby’, only to be silenced when the blue eyed boy presents the most endearing pout. This time, Suga chortles at their scarlet red cheeks. 

"Aww! Kageyama looks adorable!" Suga plucks the little setter off Hinata's shoulders, nuzzling him under his chin. Kageyama blinks at Suga's reaction, he can't help but nuzzle back into the warmth of his senpai's embrace. Everyone gapes at the soft sight.

"Basically, Kageyama woke up this morning and realised he was like that."

Hinata explains, busying himself with staring at Kageyama cuddling into Suga's neck.

Kageyama is almost purring into Suga's touches, his soft strokes and little chin rubs elicit tiny little preens from the first year. Hinata would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. Hell, everyone would be lying at that proclamation.

It was rare enough to see Kageyama so relaxed, and he's anything but affectionate. Kageyama doesn't thrive off affection, nor does he appreciate when someone touches him. It's a wonder to be able to experience that, goddammit Suga.

The team captain is ready to open his mouth and comment on the situation. Daichi really doesn’t want to ruin the mood, but he is still worried about how no one has yet to exclaim at the fact that Kageyama shrank. He has yet to break the news to them, wondering whether this size was permanent for the setter or just some strange spell casted temporarily. What will they do without their main setter? Suga may be able to match up with the rest of the the third years and some second years, but Hinata.. He needs the absolute accuracy of Kageyama's toss, the as well as the speed of his toss for the freaky duo quick. 

_Well, the only choice left would be to wait_ , Daichi smiles warily. Despite his slightly sour expression, he admires how Yamaguchi holds the little setter. Even Tsukishima was staring, seemingly blank, but Daichi doesn’t miss the sparkle in his eyes.

Maybe spending some time with tiny Kageyama wouldn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to update Meow for Me but nope, guess who decides to write something completely new (:
> 
> ALSO, REQUESTS FOR THIS KAGEYAMA SERIES IS OPEN! so if you have any requests, go ahead and write em’ in the comments (:  
> however, i do not write smut (i’m a noob author who reads but doesn’t write oops)


End file.
